1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, digital multi-function devices referred to as MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) have been supplied in which a copier function, facsimile (FAX) function, printer function, and scanner function are combined (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
According to such digital multi-function devices, it is possible to computerize handwritten documents, paper materials, and the like and to share and utilize the computerized materials on a network. In other words, these digital multi-function devices are placed as terminals on the network.
Further, some of the above-mentioned digital multi-function devices include a reader/writer unit for removable memory media so as to exchange information with external devices. In recent years, the removable memory media have been frequently used as temporary storage media for digital cameras and the like. The removable memory media are often used not only for temporary saving but also for handing over of information due to convenience thereof.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-356822
However, when the reader/writher unit for removable memory media is disposed, there is a problem in that an area of an entire image processing device is increased. In particular, when the reader/writer unit is disposed on an operation unit or the like, it is necessary to downsize the reader/writer unit from a front face to a back face of the device in order to secure visibility of paper ejection.